bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Inauguration! The Brand New 2nd Division Captain!
|image = |kanji = 就任！新たなる二番隊隊長！ |romaji = Shūnin! Arata naru ban ni ban tai taichō! |episodenumber = 312 |chapters = None |arc = None |previousepisode = The Soul Detective ・ Karakuraizer Takes Off Again! |nextepisode = The Man Who Risks His Life in the 11th Division! |japair = March 8, 2011 |engair = August 25, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Song For... }} is the three hundred twelfth episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda pretends to be the captain of the Second Division. Summary In the forests of Rukongai, Marechiyo wakes up from a pleasant dream. Upon realizing that he slept for much longer than he intended, he begins to run back to base. In his eagerness to avoid Captain Suì-Fēng's wrath, he runs over the edge of a cliff and falls on top of a Hollow that is attacking a boy in a bid to retrieve an object from him. While Marechiyo is dazed by the impact, the Hollow retreats as it believes it is at a disadvantage. The boy thanks Marechiyo for saving him and asks him who he is. Without thinking, Marechiyo tells him that he is the captain of the Second Division of the Gotei 13, but dismisses any worries as he is just one child. At the boy's village, Marechiyo dines with the locals, who thank the "captain" for saving the life of Ryuzaburo. Marechiyo again shrugs off the seriousness of his lie laps up their plaudits. Later, Ryuzaburo is asked by his friends if he had really been to the Hollow's cave. The boy confirms this and produces a large purple ring to prove it. They see Marechiyo pass by and go to thank him and state that they want to be like him. Marechiyo goes to sleep in one of the houses, but later wakes up and rushes off, remembering his need to return to the barracks. When he arrives at the Second Division barracks, Marechiyo frantically explains to Suì-Fēng that he is late in returning because he had to save Ryuzaburo from a Hollow. He pleads for her to believe that he is not simply making up excuses for being late. Suì-Fēng assigns him to cleaning the Seireitei on his own. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihōin are waling through Seireitei. They encounter Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, who is refusing to allow Ryuzaburo and his friends in to Seireitei without the permission of a Shinigami. They listen as Ryuzaburo requests to be allowed to see the captain that saved him from a Hollow, noting that he disappeared during the night. After being prompted by Ichigo, Yoruichi tells Jidanbō that she will take responsibility and to let the children in. Not knowing the captain's name, the kids tell Ichigo and Yoruichi that he is the captain of the Second Division. Ichigo and Yoruichi bring them to the Second Division's barracks, where they find Marechiyo sweeping a courtyard. As Ichigo is about to ask him where Captain Suì-Fēng is, he is surprised to see the children greet Marechiyo as a captain. Feeling that he must continue to pretend to be a captain in front of the children, he quietly explains what happened to Ichigo and Yoruichi. He begs them to play along and Yoruichi agrees, stating that it could be fun. After showing them where the captain lives, Marechiyo tells the boys that they should return home. However the children want to see more of Marechiyo doing his job and are egged on by Yoruichi. Marechiyo realizes that Yoruichi is enjoying his predicament. Later, Marechiyo and the boys pass Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame in the street. Relieved that they pass by without incident, Marechiyo is horrified when one the children scold the two Shinigami for not properly greeting Captain Ōmaeda. Ichigo and Yoruichi drag Ikkaku and Yumichika away and explain the situation to them. They agree to play along with the ruse, and when one of the boys demands that they fetch some tea for the captain, they leave to do so. Marechiyo tries to take the opportunity to leave, explaining that he did not want tea, but before he can do so, Rangiku Matsumoto arrives with his tea and a group of female Shinigami. Rangiku instructs them to take Marechiyo somewhere to relax and he is carted off. He is left in the street complaining that they took his wallet and jewelry. As he sits there noting how much his lie is costing him, Suì-Fēng finds him and demands to know why he is not fulfilling his cleaning duties. Marechiyo is panic-stricken when the three boys admonish Suì-Fēng and tell her that he is the captain of the Second Division. Unbeknownst to the hysterical Marechiyo, who is fixating on his impending fate, Suì-Fēng is called aside and informed of his lie. After she apologizes to "Captain Ōmaeda," the boys tell Marechiyo to give her some orders. Yoruichi pushes her in to doing the cleaning duties, after which Marechiyo orders her to feed them a meal. Suì-Fēng asks what she is to do next and is ordered to give Marechiyo a massage. Afterwards, Ryuzaburo and the other boys overhear Yumichika and Ikkaku complaining about Marechiyo and they realize that he is not a captain. As they leave, Marechiyo escorts them to the edge of Seireitei, telling them that he will look after them like a captain again. Ryuzaburo ignores him and runs off, cursing Marechiyo for his lies. He runs in to the Hollow that Marechiyo had saved him from and drops the ring he took from the cave. The Hollow places the ring on the tip of his tail and regains his powers. As it tries to eat Ryuzaburo, Marechiyo saves him by attacking the Hollow. As they battle, the power of its tail allows the Hollow to suppress Marechiyo's speed, prompting him to flee. However, upon seeing the children with Ichigo, he realizes that in their eyes he is a captain and resumes fighting the Hollow. When the boys express their disappointment in Marechiyo, Ichigo points out that even if he isn't a captain, he still saved Ryuzuburo's life. He questions the importance of his rank and tells the boy to keep watching. Marechiyo forces Gegetsuburi in to the Hollow's mouth and uses the Kidō spell Sekienton to blind the Hollow. Despite being unable to see, Marechiyo launches a frenzied barrage of attacks which slay the Hollow. After the battle, Ryuzaburo thanks Marechiyo and tells him that his friends want to become Shinigami like him, while he wants to become a stronger lieutenant that Marechiyo. After the children head off, Suì-Fēng confronts her subordinate over the entire matter and assaults him. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captain Suì-Fēng holds a knife to Marechiyo's throat due to him impersonating a captain and making her do work. Yoruichi Shihōin then manipulates the two by having Suì-Fēng start and stop hitting Marechiyo repeatedly. Characters in Order of Appearance #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng #Ryuzaburo #Unnamed Hollow #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yoruichi Shihōin #Jidanbō Ikkanzaka #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Rangiku Matsumoto Fights None Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes